To Live as One
by Rae of Rosemary
Summary: During a fight for their lives, Sani sends the rest of her friends (The Inuyasha crew) Through a Floo filled fire, only to come out in Harry's time. But what happens when she meets her old boyfriend, Snape?


Prologue  
  
Spells of every kind filled the air, crisscrossing with bolts of energy and waves of pure power. A white haired dog demon lay about a hundred yards from the battle, unconscious and bloody. In front of an old, torn-down house a tall girl in a school uniform stood, holding a wounded cat demon and a young fox demon cub, who was shivering violently. In front of them was a Buddhist monk, holding a staff horizontal out in front of him, draining all his energy into maintaining a protective shield. Face down on the ground beside him lay a pretty girl in battle armor, a thin line of blood trickling down her face.  
  
Just outside the barrier, the battle raged between two. One was a tall, white haired demon. He held a sword in his only hand and didn't seem to have a drop of blood on him. His opponent, on the other hand, was covered in it. Numerous scratches, bruises, and scrapes littered her body, seen through rips and holes in her already dirty clothes. She had a deep gash that ran from her left shoulder to her right hip, cutting across her stomach and chest. There was a nick on one of her furry black fox ears and her usually fluffy tail was slicked with blood. She held a katana in one hand and in the other, a wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" she cried, and the other's sword nearly left his grasp. In that instant, she was on him, cutting and slicing expertly with her blade. For all her effort, she managed to nick his ear. His eyes flashed and she was thrown backwards into the barrier, solid as a wall.  
  
"Miroku." She grunted, struggling to her knees. "Go get in my bag. In it there's a bag of blue powder. I need you to build a fire in that house's fireplace, a big one. Throw a little powder in the fire, the step in and say 'Hogwarts'. Take Sango."  
  
"What?! I'm not breaking this barrier so I can go jump in a fire!"  
  
"Then tell Kagome to."  
  
"Sani, no!"  
  
"Miroku, you have to trust me."  
  
With that simple phrase she was off again, ignoring all her wounds, doing her best to hold him off.  
  
Miroku just kind of stood there for a moment, staring after her, then yelled over his shoulder, "Kagome, go light a fire!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
******  
Severus Snape was having a bad day. It was the first day when the kids would come back to school. It meant there was a whole new batch of first years he could scare, true, and he'd get a chance to take some points from Gryffindor, but it also meant that Harry Potter would be back. By all the gods, how he wanted to slap that child! He was turning out more like his father than he ever knew- He was proud, arrogant, hot-headed.,., and he had friends that would do most anything for him.  
  
Snape half-snarled for admitting that, even to himself, and decided he'd just make Potter look like an idiot during double Potions in the morning. He paused before walking into the Great Hall and wiped the snarl off his face. Though he enjoyed scaring small children, they weren't there yet, and he didn't want to scare his collogues, who he was on pretty decent terms with.  
  
He took his seat at the Head Table, looking around. Dumbledore and Professor Sprout were talking to the new DADA teacher. Snape worked hard to suppress a smirk at that. This year would certainly be,.,. interesting, with that one around. He saw Minerva glance at a magical pocket watch, go say something to Dumbledore, and leave. The munchkins were arriving.  
  
The Sorting fairly flew by; Snape didn't even pay attention to the song. Dumbledore stood up and said his usual demented phrase, (This time it was "Great pink erasers!") and the feast appeared. As a rule, Snape didn't eat much, but even he took a bit more than usual. Then the food was eaten, the tables cleared, and Dumbledore stood up for his usual announcements.  
  
"It's good to have all of you back this year. I'd like to start out by mentioning to the first years that the Forbidden Forest is named such for a reason.,.,."  
  
Snape tuned him out, while still pretending to pay attention. He suddenly fixed his eyes on the flames dancing in the giant fireplace. They flickered with color, then turned green. Fire only turned that particular color when somebody was using Floo powder. "Albus." He said out loud, ignoring the fact that the headmaster was speaking. He looked at Snape curiously, and Snape nodded, "The fire." The older wizard turned and watched it for a moment, and out tumbled a girl.  
  
She was tall, with dark hair, and wore a short green skirt with a white sailor-looking top. She held in her arms two bundles of fur. One of them popped it's head up. It was a small child.,.,. with a tail. It spoke to her in a different language, Japanese, he thought, and she answered it, looking around cautiously, and gave a start when she saw the students. Her face turned very pale, as though she hadn't expected there to be any people. But who went to Hogwarts without looking for someone? He exchanged a look with Dumbledore. What was going on?  
  
******  
Back on the other side of the fire, the barrier and the fox demoness were both growing weaker.  
  
"Miroku, go now! I can hold him long enough for you to get through! Do you remember the word?"  
  
"Yes, Hogwarts. What about Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'll get him. Go!"  
  
And he went. He broke the barrier and hauled Sango over his shoulder, carrying her as fast as he could, drained of energy as he was. Sani continued to dance around Sesshoumaru, casting various spells (all with little or no effect) and swinging her blade (also with little or no effect.). She heard the fire roar and new that Miroku and Sango were gone. She broke apart from her latest attack and landed in front of Inuyasha. She crouched down, her back still to him, and curled her long, once-fluffy tail around him. (Her tail was a strong as an extra arm and was flexible enough to tie itself in a knot, and worked independently as well.) She lifted him and held him to her back so she wouldn't overbalance, and leapt away again, this time in the direction of the house, still watching Sesshoumaru.  
  
Suddenly, everything clicked in his mind. That house.,,. He didn't quite know how, but in there, they were getting away! Sani was in it already, and was suddenly fearful. Why wasn't Sesshoumaru attacking? No time to waste. She took a pinch of Floo powder, not putting either of her weapons away. Take no risks. Take a pinch, throw it in, take another glance around.,.,.  
  
"AAARGHHHHH!!!" A most uncharacteristic yell from the normally reserved Sesshoumaru. NO! HE had waited too long, his brother would die NOW! Bolts of energy flew from his palm, tearing the house to smithereens. He kept this up for a few minutes, then added a giant blast, reducing the already ramshackle house to a small crater and an even smaller pile of rubble.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the wreckage, oddly unsatisfied. The blast should have killed him, he knew, but there was nothing. No blood, no mangled body parts, and first and foremost, no Tetsusaiga. And what about that thing she had yelled? Ogmart, or something like that. What was supposed to mean? No matter. The point was his prey was no longer here, nor, if his senses told him true, anywhere within a twenty-five mile radius. He growled in frustration. His prey had eluded him again.  
  
******  
  
Kagome stared around him in a mixed state of feeling: confusion, awe, slight dismay, and worry. "Kagome, where are we?" asked Shippo, popping up.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Kagome, why are they all staring at us?"  
  
"Huh?" She turned and for the first time noticed the students. She went very pale. "I don't think they were expecting us, Shippo." "I'm scared, Kagome!" He whimpered, burying his face in her shoulder. "It's OK." She soothed. "Sani wouldn't send us someplace unsafe." They stood for a moment in silence. The fire behind them roared, and turned green. Miroku stumbled out, carrying Sango on his back. His ankle twisted and he nearly fell, but managed to get the staff out in front of him and leaned wholly on it.  
  
Kagome put her little fur balls on the floor, then hurried to Miroku's side and took Sango. "Where are Inuyasha and Sani?"  
  
"Coming. Move away from the fireplace." He led her, hobbling, far to the side and about ten meters back. Shippo ran after them and Kirara awoke, sensing her mistresses' plight, and crawled all over her, mewing her poor heart out.  
  
Suddenly, the Great Hall exploded. The fireplace roared to life, green and fiery, and instead of Sani simply walking out, she was thrown out, limp as a rag doll. Her tail unraveled, tossing Inuyasha away, where he slid to a stop just inches away from Sango's still form.  
  
Sani bumped and slid, and felt herself bounce, once, twice, three times before sliding to a halt. "Ow." She muttered. "I'm going to feel that one in the morning." Half-running footsteps came towards her, and she forced her eyes to open, forced her body to sit up. She would not show weakness. Headed towards her were two figures she half-recognized. One of them looked like her old boyfriend, Severus Snape, and the other looked a lot like her old Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, only he looked different. Proportioned wrong, somehow. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision, and the world tipped over.  
  
When the spinning stopped and she found she could open her eyes again, she noticed there was something kind of soft under her. She turned her head to one side, then turned back, eyes wide, face turning red. 'Ok.' She thought. 'So I'm lying in somebody's lap.'  
  
"Girl." The voice came from above her. She didn't even bother looking; she knew the voice well. "Sevvy?"  
  
"My name isn't Sevv.,.,. Sani?" The voice changed to recognition and confusion instantly. She felt him take hold of her wrist and haul her to her feet. All the blood rushed to her head as she found herself face to face with Severus Snape. (A/N: That rhymed!) She placed a hand on her shoulder to steady herself and he placed his hands on her hips, almost without thinking about it.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Catch me when I fall." And the world went dark very suddenly.  
  
****************************************  
Hello again fans n friends! What did you think of my first chapter? Think I should go on? This is more likely to be a HP fanfic over an Inuyasha one, although it has both. I categorized it under Inuyasha though because while most Inu fans have heard of Harry, not many HP fans would recognize Inu. *Shrugs* Oh well. Pleze R&R! Smiles! -Ishizu 


End file.
